exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Four Horsemen
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are powerful individuals chosen by Maolfeth to do her bidding. Description They are four individuals possessing individual privileges and great power, each of them associated with their respective color and role. Their abilities include mastery over Daemons, immense durability and physical prowess, and a specific artifact for each role. The White Horseman The First Horseman, the White Horseman, is associated with Pestilence and Conquest, and their weapon is the Bow of Conquest. They possess power over undeath, the Blight and corruption, as well as, paradoxically, healing. The title is only granted to one who has understood the role of both birth and decline and has dominated the cycle. The Red Horseman The Second Horseman, the Red Horseman, is associated with War, and their weapon is the Sword of War. They possess power over violence and brutality as well as chaos and entropy. The title is only granted to one who has fought to destroy and preserve and bears the dual equilibrium of war and peace. The Black Horseman The Third Horseman, the Black Horseman, is associated with Famine, and their weapon is the Scourge of Famine. They possess great affinity over the Blight, hunger and the Umbra. The title is only granted to one who constantly hungers for something more and has shown both love and hate for the world in equal parts. The Pale Horseman The Fourth Horseman, the Pale Horseman, is associated with Death, and their weapon is the Scythe of Death, Thanatos. They possess affinity for Death which they can wield with terrifying ease. The title is only granted to one who stands in perfect balance between form and emptiness - often, fittingly, a powerful Reaper. New Horsemen In a world where wars, pestilence and famine have changed, Maolfeth has chosen to grant her powers to new champions in order to serve as her champions, seeking to reestablish her rule and eventually overthrow Inferno. The Green Horseman The Green Horseman is associated with Fission : atomic wars, fallout, and the possibility of a nuclear apocalypse. They possess an affinity with change, through both conquest and constant rebellion, and instability. This Horseman is currently Nukah Athens. List of known Horsemen Sugisarishi Omoide * Dokuta de Courssombre, White Horseman. Chosen for her stable determination and control over undeath. * Kieran Tuule, Red Horseman. Chosen for his courage, desire to change, strategic prowess and fierce pacifism. * Anita Aileron, Black Horseman. Chosen for her inability to accept the world and thirst for chaos. Irregular second Black horseman : Kioxat. * Omen Harumageddon, Pale Horseman. Chosen for defying time and space in order to bring peace to the realm. Sugisarishi Omoide no Chuko * Myrrah, White Horseman. Chosen for her dominion over Sienasis and queenly resolve against corruption. * Davy Maark, Red Horseman. Chosen for her strong will and chaotic, conflicted desire to help and hurt the world. * Atoki, Black Horseman. Chosen for her apathy and paradoxical attachment to the world. Alternate version of Kioxat, a previous Horseman. * Julienne, Pale Horseman. Chosen for her ability to give up on herself for the sake of the world and Akashic existence. Lucifer Rising These Horsemen were not chosen by Maolfeth but created from a spell, namely the Binding of the Horsemen, by Lucifer. Except from Adelle, they did not have an identity before being summoned. * Valea, White Horseman * Maeva, Red Horseman. * Limia, Black Horseman. * Adelle, Pale Horseman. Chosen for her close ties to Raziel Tenkuro and role as a messenger of Death. Others * Sostenuta, White Horseman. Chosen for her role as a witness of Tchaikovsky's Dream, and being the origin of the Blight. Trivia * Horsemen are inspired by the famed passage from the Book of Revelations, prophesying the end of the world by their hand. Category:Concept Category:Abaddon